


Secret Meeting

by Jemster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemster/pseuds/Jemster
Summary: Post 07x01. What *really* happened after Tormund approached her in the training yard at Winterfell?





	Secret Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Elenatria and TeamTormund for looking this over for me.

It had been a grueling day, duty and honor weighing heavily on her mind and body. She had stopped off at her quarters to shed her armor and get some much-needed rest. She woke up a few hours later. She forwent her armor this time and made the decision to dress in less restrictive clothing. She brought Oathkeeper with her but more out of habit than the need for protection.

As she made her way to the designated meeting place she passed only a few people still up at this unholy hour. Servants and other members of the household staff nodded to her but Brienne paid them no mind. Later she would berate herself for not at least acknowledging their greetings but her focus had been her destination. She would apologize to them later if she remembered who they had been.

She paused at the door to the room. She could feel the heat wafting from underneath the door and the smell of roasted meat interlaced with the warmth sinking into her tired soul. Gently placing her forehead against the wood she steeled herself for the inevitable confrontation she knew would happen once she pressed the handle and walked into the space beyond.

Straightening to her full height she pressed the lever and pushed open the door. Upon entering the room she noticed a few candles had been lit but they weren't the main source of light. Even in this minuscule space, a hearth had been carved out of the far wall and a fire was going strong. There wasn't much room for the table that the meat, berries and nuts sat on let alone the bed that occupied a lot of the already cramped space. She didn't know what the space had been used for before they took it over but it would do. It's not like they were going to live in it anyway.

She stopped in the middle of the room, her progress thwarted as her feet became tangled in clothes that had been thrown haphazardly on the floor. She turned her head towards the bed, the current occupant stretching the full length of the mattress and then relaxing. The sheet which had been covering his torso slipped, exposing part of his right hip. He made no move to cover himself back up once he blinked away sleepily and looked up to stare at her.

"You shouldn't have approached me in the courtyard," she warned.

"What? Oh, that. I just couldn't help myself. You looked so sexy swinging that sword around and making sure that squire of yours tasted the edge of it. I hope he wasn't too embarrassed."

"Pod? No, he's used to it by now. He keeps dropping his shoulder though and I..."

"Did you come here to discuss the less than finer points of your boy's lack of prowess or did you come here to join me?" he interrupted, patting the space beside him.  
Her gaze followed the pattern of his hand as his finger extended and made a circular motion with the tip on the sheet. Her pulse started to pound in her ears as she imagined him doing that to her skin, sweat beading on the surface as she reached for the top button of her shirt.

She didn't undress quickly, however. No, she wanted to make him wait and suffer. It was a game they played ever since she arrived at Winterfell and they had fucked that first time. Gods that seemed like a long time ago. It had only been a few weeks but with everything going on she was grateful for this distraction. And the best part was that no one in the entire castle was none the wiser for it. Of course, Tormund wanted to tell everyone he was regularly bending her over and making her scream but she had told him that he could not mention this to anyone or their little arrangement was off. With a huff he reluctantly acquiesced to her demand, then proceeded to push her against the wall and shove his hand down her breeches until she fell apart, his mouth on her neck as she clawed at his back and ass. Finally, she clamped down on his hand with her thighs to keep him right where he was and she came in a most spectacular, albeit muted, fashion.

Once her breathing slowed and she opened her eyes all she wanted was to wipe that smug look off his face. She remembered her lover's look of surprise as she countered his strength with her own and pushed him off of her and ass first onto the bed. Afterwards, once they were done and had parted she realized days later she could still smell him on her.

She shook away the memories as she focused on the task at hand. Her hand was occupied at the moment with buttons that would not slide through the holes no matter how much she tried. One snagged on a stray thread and wouldn't come free. She ended up tugging it and ripping the material. The second button tore off on its own accord.

"Looks like you're having trouble. Would you like me to help you with that?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a little delay that's all."

"Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to rip that off of you. Just say the word."

"No."

"Not the word I was looking for. Want to try again?"

"No."

"Can't use the same word twice. That deserves a spanking I'm thinking."

Brienne looked up to see Tormund on his side, the sheet past his hips, his hand around himself, gently stroking the shaft as he watched her, a hunger in his eyes she still hadn't gotten used to. All her life men had either bet on her honor, avoided her completely, demanded she conform to societal standards or gave her roses only never to see them again. She had no use for those men or anyone like them.

But here came Tormund, a man who desired her for who she was and didn't seek to change her. Crude and everything she had convinced herself she wasn't attracted to, he had persisted until her facade of disinterest started to crumble. She realized during that time the men she had loved, or thought she loved, had been safe bets. They were men who didn't like women or men that were committed to others and would stay that way. They were but fantasies, built up in her mind in order to convince herself she didn't need to get involved in a messy yet very real relationship.

She didn't need nor want complications but first Pod and then Tormund finally convinced her that sometimes certain complications were okay. Sometimes.

Finally, the last button came loose and rather than taking off her shirt she turned around, facing the table as she unbuttoned her breeches, bent over and started sliding the material up and over her ass.

She suddenly felt hands on her underclothes, gripping the top and hastening their descent to the floor. Strong hands wrapped around her upper thighs and tugged her backward towards his waiting mouth. She gasped as her soft flesh met his taut tongue and she reached out and grabbed the table with both hands so she wouldn't crumple to the ground as her legs started to give out. Damn, he was good. It never ceased to amaze her how he could coax such pleasure out of her body. Septa Roelle had warned her as a child that a man would marry her - because of her station - but never desire her. And she had believed her. Of course she had. Why wouldn't she? But as Tormund flicked his tongue up and down her slit in a rapid fashion, dipping in and tasting, sucking and nipping, she finally realized just how wrong the Septa had been. So very, very wrong.

With a sudden surge of lust, Brienne reached around her and grabbed the back of Tormund's head with her right hand and pushed his face deeper into her. They both groaned and her entire body reverberated with the sound. He managed to snake two fingers in between them and sunk them into her flesh. Her head dropped and she opened her eyes to see Tromund continuing to stroke himself. His movements were becoming rapid and she could tell by his cadence he was close.

"Get up Tormund." She commanded, pulling up on his hair just a little. He stood up and she lifted her right leg just a little. Nodding, he grabbed it and hiked it up, hooking it in the crook of his arm and positioning himself at her entrance. With one last look, he drove himself fully into her. They both gasped at the sensation and he threw his head back as he began to fuck her.

"Gods, Brienne you're so fucking wet." he whimpered as his hips moved to their own rhythm. She grabbed him around the neck with her other arm and pulled him closer. The angle was new and hit her in spots that hadn't been touched before now. Clenching her teeth Brienne fought with all her strength not to cry out like she so desperately wanted. She discovered earlier while they were in the Godswood that she could be rather loud. People would hear and with Tormund leaving for Eastwatch in the morning the last thing she needed was people to know their secret.

The hand he had on her thigh slid down her leg and started rubbing her clit and she came undone. Smashing her mouth to his, she started to convulse around his cock. Tormund stopped and concentrated on the movement of his mouth and fingers, working her through her orgasm. As she peaked, she whipped her head to the other side, away from her lover. Even now she couldn't face him when she came. Tormund continued thrusting in and out of her. After all, only a boy would lose himself when his woman peaked, if the person he was with came at all.

He slid out, turned Brienne around to face him, and backed her up against the table. With one last kiss, he leaned down and brought her legs up, forcing her to lean back and lie on the surface. Tormund hooked her knees onto his shoulders and drove back into her, his hips slamming into her as he set up a pace that left her gasping, her back arching and arms outstretched to the point of almost spilling the food that rest upon it onto the floor.

He chuckled. "Careful, love. Those cakes were another thing I looked forward to eating tonight."

Brienne's eyebrow went up, the side of her mouth lifting, and she turned her head towards the food. Reaching out, she grabbed one of the cakes and brought it to her mouth taking a huge bite into it and chewing, her eyes never leaving his.

Gods, could he be any more attracted to this woman? As she reached for the second cake he dropped her legs and leaned forward. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he eyed the cake in her hands, a hopeful expression on his face.

She opened her mouth and brought the confection to her lips. But, instead of consuming it she twisted her wrist and pushed the cake into his face spreading it onto his lips and into his beard. Tormund pushed himself up slightly and tried to lick the remnants of the cake off his face but was largely unsuccessful in the attempt. Instead, he wiped his beard on her chest as she sputtered and tried to push his face away but he would have none of it.

He stopped and proceeded to lick her chest, cleaning all the crumbs off her skin. The mood turned serious once more as he pressed his forehead into her and picked up the cadence of his hips. Brienne clutched his shoulders and buried her face into his neck.

There was no stopping his release now. Four more thrusts and he emptied himself into her, his hips pressed so hard against hers they stretched out her inner thighs almost to the point of straining the muscles. He collapsed onto her, his breathing nearly out of control.

They stayed like that for a few moments as their bodies calmed down. Brienne had been surprised to find out just how much Tormund liked to cuddle after sex, that for him the act wasn't done after he was, but it extended far beyond it. For him, everything was foreplay, from the raunchy things he whispered in her ear when he thought no one was paying any attention, to the pampering he offered her every time they met like this.

Tormund got to his feet first. He took her hand in his and led her to the bed. Sinking down into the mattress he guided Brienne to lay her head on his chest. If they were to part the last thing he wanted was to feel was her weight on him and the smell of her skin burned into his memory.

Neither spoke for a few minutes as they laid there in companionable silence.

When at last she spoke her voice held a hint of sadness. "I'll miss you, you know. While you're there." She lifted her head to look at him, her tone changing into something more menacing. "And if you tell anyone, and I mean *anyone*, they will never find your body. Do you understand me?"

Tormund smiled as his hand brushed her cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know there aren't buttons on clothes in the show but the scene demanded it. Perhaps it's a technological advancement. ;-)


End file.
